Mother Knows Best
by fiasco-freak
Summary: It's no surprise to anyone that a certain narcissistic violin prodigy is rather err...different. What happens when his own mother notices that her son is odd? What happens when she takes the matter in her own hands?


_**Greetings people!**_

_**I know it's been quite a while for me to update anything at all. Normally it doesn't actually hit me until I've reached the dead line. So this being fanfiction you can see where I'm getting at. *winks***_

_**But as it happens this is a joint story written by howling-wolf628 and me. We dedicate this one shot to our dearest friend Maria. **_

_**You have been an inspiration to us both. We don't know where we would be without you. Especially me. Thank you for taking your time to encourage us. Encouraging is a very simple thing but very few take the time to do it and even fewer mean it. **_

_**I hope you can trace the sincerity behind our words. **_

_**Have fun on your special day! :D Don't stay up late. Actually do! **_

_**P.S. howling-wolf628 has something to say to you as well. Scroll down. **_

_**As for readers well this **__**is**__** fanfiction so you're free to review.**_

_

* * *

_

_Chunk!_

A beautiful panorama, falling leaves in Autumn, a distance calling, the sweet voice of a violin, the heartfelt melody, the hazy memories of a bedroom, an extended hand, the intensity of the eyes, the tenderness in the voice, the understatement of the past and finally, _finally, _the unspoken fe—

_Chunk! Chunk! _

Misa Hamai slowly opened her eyes. Half expecting to see the things she dreamt. The only thing that caught her attention was the flapping of curtains that lead to the balcony. A little annoyed she turned the other side to pick up where she left…..

_Chunk! _

Her eyes flew open as realization hit her. Was she hearing things again?

_Chunk.__ Chunk!_

Maybe not.

"_Damn it!" _

She swore she heard a muffled voice. A burglar maybe?

Cautiously she stood up and started looking for _something _to hit _someone _with. She picked up a music stand carefully and crept down the stairs.

_Thud._

She crept closer to the kitchen.

"_Ow__. Where does mother keep that thing?" _

She sighed. So much for _something _to hit _someone._

She was about to put down the music stand she was preparing to use as a javelin when suddenly a tall lean figure stepped hurridly out of the kitchen to almost run into her.

"_Mother?"_

* * *

Sitting across his mother Len blinked for what was the ninth time that night. He couldn't get the pictures out of his now slightly disorientated mind. He couldn't decide witch was more disturbing—the way she touched his hand lightly and licked her lips and went, _"So. How's life?" _and made him feel like an old gossiping women or the image of her holding a music stand above her head, face twisted with confusion and standing around the corner of the kitchen as if to charge a bull.

"Len dear. You haven't answered my question."

Probably the former.

"Mother. I'm sitting in the kitchen with you in the middle of the night and you're asking me _how's life?_" He said the last to words tightly.

"Umhm. Although the fact that you **are **sitting with me instead of a nice Kahoko-like girl is quite the prove that yours is dull, wouldn't you say?"

_Nice Kahoko like…. …what?_

"Are you high, mother?"

"Don't be so harsh Len. It's obvious that you're up thinking about a girl."

"_No._ I'm up thinking about women's choice in _clothing." _

…_.what? _

Surprised, the pianist covered a hand over her mouth. _Oh no. It _couldn't _be. But it _must _be. _

She reached over and placed a hand on her growing—hormonal—boy's shoulder.

"I had n..no idea. When did th..that happen? _Who was she?" _She whispered the last sentence leaning in closely to him.

And again….

…_.what?_

Annoyed a bit the violinist answered haughtily, "Mother I think you should consider therapy."

She blinked. Oh. That was not the reason then. _Then what was? _

_Oh. This is much worse. Don't tell me that—_

"Are you feeling alright?"

—_he's gay?_

Len watched as he saw his mother standing unceremoniously and then swaying on her feet. He walked up to her and pushed her down to sit. Suddenly she sprang to her feet and stood before him. Len visibly jumped as he took in the movement.

"I apologize for miss judging you son. I should have realized that you're uncomfortable with the conversation. I promise that this'll be strictly between us and I'll try to make your father understand that—

Len blinked again. And again. He was seriously beginning to doubt his mother's sanity. _What was she talking about? _

—being _homosexual_ is nothing to be ashamed about. Lots of people are—

"…."

—and this is a free country. So let me rephrase the question—

"….."

—_who is he?" _

It was Len who was swaying on his feet now. He felt very flushed suddenly and then everything went blank…

_

* * *

_

_Splash! _

_A beautiful melody.__ Two intertwined fates. A mournful cry of a violin. A balcony under the stars. A messy mop of red underneath. The sudden fluttering of the heart. The uneasiness on being confronted. The hasty exit. _

_Splash! _

"Is he looking any good?"

"Oh…you have no idea how good looking he _is!" _

"…_..what the…?" _

"Thank you for your service. I was so lost what to do with his new…err…discovery."

"…_Mother..?" _

"Oh it's my pleasure."

Slowly Len opened his eyes. They felt heavy. As if there were rocks on them. His _head _felt heavy. His head swarmed with recent things he had gone through.

_Ryotaro__, An over eccentric Kazuki and an amused Azuma surrounding a slightly confused Kahoko who tried to keep up with the speed the upper classman was talking…..Kahoko explaining something about kitchen aprons….Ryotaro laughing about his uselessness in kitchens…..and then one thing led to another…..and they agreed on bringing showing Kahoko their….kitchen aprons…? _

"_Now my head hurts. That cocky bastard. I have to bring…." _

At the thought of bringing the apron his eyes snapped open. Some guy kneeling beside him and his mother leaning on the kitchen counter welcomed his view.

"Oh Len dear, your awake. I thought I'd—

"Who's this?"

"—help you with your problem. I found him at the corner of our street and—"

Len's gaze fell on the wall clock.

It took him three seconds to realize what's happening.

He shuddered.

Another realization hit him.

He's late.

He lost to _that guy. _

He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He pushed the guy away from him.

Then his brain told him to do something else.

He obeyed.

He jumped at his mother.

Yes. Jumped.

He grabbed his mother at the shoulders.

"_I'm not gay", _was the only thing he said through gritted teeth. Before his gaze landed on the apron she was wearing.

He practically reaped the thing off of his mother in his haste and—

"Dear it's okay to feel insecure. This is why he's here to help." Misa Hamai grinned and showed a thumbs up sign to the stranger guy—who returned the gesture.

—he bolted through the door.

It was a bright and sunny day at Seiso Academy. Students chattering in the hallways, at the school gate. Everything seemed in its place.

_Too _boring. _Too _normal.

Or so the students thought.

A frantic boy wearing an unbuttoned shirt, flannel pajamas and unruly hair came running through the front gate—with a kitchen apron in his fist.

Squirrels fainted.

People gasped.

Some girl screamed and then came a dull _thud._

Someone snapped a picture.

Len Tsukimori played no heed to all this commotion. He was aware that school from now—was going to be hell.

His only concern was the apron.

He marched into the music department's hall where his oh-so-lovely-acquaintances stood chattering among others.

But that all stopped.

He threw the apron at Ryotaro's face. _"Mine's lacier _and _prettier. See the colors?" , _was all he said.

He didn't give anyone the chance to say anything and pulled Kahoko Hino at the hands.

He dragged the girl down to the school ground's front gate.

If you think people were surprised before, they're jaws hit the ground this time.

"Len…what are you…how come you're….where's your—?"

"Shut up. Stupid girl."

"What is wrong with you?"

But Len being in the predicament he's in didn't listen to her. He pulled her through his front gate, marched up to his mother and pushed Kahoko by her shoulders towards his mother—he made it look as an offering.

"Mother this is Kahoko Hino. I believe you've met before and you girl—he snapped his fingers—be quiet and listen."

"Len what is—"

"I was in a very awful situation because of _her—_He pointed a finger at her accusingly—and if that wasn't bad enough I'm accused as a _gay _by my own _mother." _

Misa Hamai just blinked.

"Well I'm not and she's here to prove it."

Kahoko who was sulking silently staring at the floor until that moment snapped her attention back at the seemingly disturbed violinist's back.

"Me?"

"Her?", the stranger and the mother both asked.

"You. Shut. Up.", he snapped at the stranger guy.

What happened next was beyond anyone's imagination.

Len grabbed Kahoko. Pulled her to him and pressed his lips onto hers.

_1 second. _

Nothing.

_2 seconds. _

Kahoko parted her lips.

_3 seconds. _

She moaned.

_4 seconds. _

Stranger dude gagged.

_5 seconds. _

Misa Hamai beamed.

_6 seconds. _

They finally let go of each other. Both out of breath.

Len realized abruptly that he had made out in front of his mother. He stared at the ground unable to meet her eyes—which were now close to being wet.

Beside him Kahoko swayed and Len made an effort to catch her before her knees gave away.

Kahoko looked at Len when he caught her and blushed. See noticed a different look in his eyes. Guilt perhaps?

She could feel his eyes bore onto hers.

Beside them Misa coughed. "Len I think you should go change. You're late enough as it is. Kahoko I'm very sorry for dragging you in Len's dull life—he raised an eyebrow—but please do take care of him. May he find his way back.

Len opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Kahoko dear. Would you wait in Len's room until he goes?"

Both blushed. Bowed, and took their leave.

* * *

"Do you think that was nice of you to trick them like that?"

"Oh well. They'll thank me later someday. I knew there was something wrong when I found Len shuffling around in the kitchen. I knew at once that it can't wait anymore. He needed some light in this world. But thank you Bob.

"Oh you're welcome. It was fun none the less. But what if, you were wrong. What if he didn't make a move? What if stood here foolishly?"

"Well you know—_mother knows best." _she added with a wink. "But there is one thing that's bothering me—"

"Yes?"

"—why was he looking in the dish washer and the microwave?"

* * *

After reaching his room it finally dawned upon him.

He had won.

It. Felt. Awesome.

He was broken from the awesome feeling when he noticed the red head in his room.

He stared. She stared. They both stared at each other in silence.

Kahoko looked away suddenly and blushed remembering his earlier action.

Len looked down. He didn't know what to say to her. He kissed her just to prove his mother that he wasn't gay. But was that really the only reason?

"Mind explaining, what you were doing earlier Len?" Kahoko tried glaring at him even though the blush was still evident on her face.

"Kissing. Isn't that obvious?" He replied in his usual tone.

Kahoko was hurt by his tone but didn't show it. She opened her mouth to say something but Len cut her off.

"I'm really sorry..."

"..."

"I shouldn't have done that and I apologize for the way I acted too. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Len...It was just so sudden...But I..."

Len waited for her to speak.

_I knew it. She's going to say she hates me. Way to blow it Len_

"I liked it..." She looked away, her cheeks turning several shades of pink.

1 second

Nothing

2 seconds

Still nothing

3 seconds

_Blink_

4 seconds

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say. I was expecting a slap on the face."

Kahoko laughed at his reply and walked closer to him.

"Well I can give you something else other than a slap."

"And what's..."

Len didn't get to finish his sentence because Kahoko had grabbed his collar and smashed her lips on his.

He was too surprised to do anything at first. But after he realized this was no dreamland his hormones kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

He bit her lower lip, asking for entrance and she happily complied parting her lips. He pushed his tongue inside her and their tongues entwined as they dance together to the music that only the two of them could hear.

Kahoko wrapped her arms round his neck and started to play with his blue hair. It felt so soft and silky and she absolutely loved the feel of it.

Len moved away from her lips and went lower to her chin, her jaw and then her neck. He started trailing wet kisses down her neck. Kahoko panted and clutched a handful of his hair. He went lower to her collar bone and bit there leaving a mark she will have trouble explaining. Kahoko bit her lip in order to stifle her moan.

Len took off her school tie revealing her chest and a bit of her cleavage. He looked at her before continuing with what he was doing. Kahoko help his cheek and gave him a smile encouraging him to continue. Len smiled back at her and slowly drew his lips down...

"Oh Len..."

Misa Hamai smiled when she heard the sound of pure pleasure coming from her son's room.

"See Bob? They'll start thanking me already."

**

* * *

**

**Alright largest one-shot so far...done! Hey this is howling-wolf628 here :)**

**fiasco-freak**** did say that this story was written by the two of us. So there you go Maria. We wrote a special something for your special day :D**

**Actually this is the first time I wrote a joint story. It was a good experience.**

**So Maria...Thank you for all you've done for the two of us. It really means a lot to us. This story is dedicated to you to show you how grateful we are. So have fun, have a good day and don't forget to smile like this-:D**

**or**** like this-:)**

**After all today is very special for you indeed :)**

**Hope you liked our surprise.**

**Note to readers: Of course feel free to r&r**


End file.
